tmhall02_fanfiction_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
April
April is labeled as "The Beautiful Butterfly" '''who was a member of the Groovy Genosects Personality She's considered as the most beautiful moth in the world. She's a bit vain at times due to caring about her appearance but she's a total sweetheart and is really romantic especially around Mark. Also she can be whiny, annoying and psychotic at times. Her Time on TPR *In '''Meet the OC's, '''She and Mark fall in love with each other as they first met. *In '''Gone Coconuts & Gone Bananas, '''she was seen putting on makeup and Mark complimented her. Then she was upset that her makeup is running due the storm. Mark told her that she doesn't need make up to be beautiful and she looks rather pretty just the way she is. April and Mark kissed in front of their teammates causing them to go awwww making them an official couple. *In '''Going Cruising, '''April spent the entire episode making out with Mark and telling each other how beautiful they are much to their teammates annoyance. She and Mark didn't do anything in the seafood challenge but in the seasick challenge they're covered in barf (thanks to M.P.S) and jumped out of the cruise causing them to be the first out of the challenge. Later Vile convinced her teammates to separate Mark and April. She succeeded and April was devastated that Mark was eliminated. *In '''Surf, Sand and Dancing, '''April was depressed about Mark being eliminated. She spent the whole day whining about how she wants to make Mark proud. April went insane and started hallucinating about Mark. Things get worse when April threw a tantrum in front her teammates because her team lost and she deeply missed Mark. Tiffany and Morgan tried to snap her out of it by making April take a nap. (She was cranky from being depressed last night). After that she apologized to her teammates but they still going to eliminate her just to be with Mark. *In '''Pirates Ahoy, '''April and Mark were in the loser island with Debbie. They decide to stop making out so often because it annoyed everyone. Debbie doubts that they'll never break the habit but April wants to prove her wrong. Later Stunfisk asked Debbie, April and Mark to be pirates because of his interns quit of unknown reasons. April was arguing with Vile once again. Before Kai decides to fight April and Mark, April felt seasick and Mark comforts her. Kai use blaze kick causing Mark to faint. April was angry about this and used Gust. Kai used the same move again causing the flames to hit April's blue eyes. April was crying in pain and cried into Mark's chest. Then she goes to the hospital to get eye drops and lots of flushing. She told Mark to wait for her at the waiting room. Later, April's eyes were all better and Mark complimented on her beautiful blue eyes. Debbie said Mark and April made it without making out. To celebrate, April grabs Mark into the confessional and started to make out much to Vile's dismay. Bastidon tells them it's time to go back to loser island. *In '''Beware of Gyarados, April and the rest of the eliminated campers were Stunfisk's interns again. She was sent out to feed Gyarados with Magikarp bait. Jace (who turned to Xeno) poured Magikarp bait all her over and the rest of the interns. April was injured and her wings are torn off. Later she scolds at Jace afterwards and tries to threaten him to tell Jace's secret. After Jace tells everyone about his Multiple Personality Disorder, April still gets mad at him. Max tells her to calm down but April wants Max to get buried alive and starts insulting Stunfisk. She yearns for a mega evolution and to be retyped as Bug and Fairy so she'll be unstoppable. Kai reminds her that Bug and Fairy has 5 weaknesses and April tells him that Kai has 4 weaknesses. *In "A Piece of Cake", April still haven't forgiven Jace for the incident. Lin said that April should cut him some slack. Spike said Jace is awesome and doesn't want him eliminated causing April get annoyed. Later in the baking challenge, April tells Vile to go jump off the cliff and demands to have a serious talk with Jace. She used Infestation on Vile. Then she talks to Jace and decides to give him another chance. But it's ruined when Jace turns into Louis and tries to flirt with April. Mark wasn't happy about this and punched Jace. April and Mark make out and Max tells them to get out of here. Next April calls Jace a cheater. Lin tells her to leave Jace alone. April insults Jace by calling him poison to his team. Max tells April that she never cared about anyone but herself and Mark. After the Groovy Genosects won, April uses Infestation on Jace and wants revenge by seperating Jodi and Jace. *In "Beach Ball Bonazana" 'April was seen sitting on the bleachers. She wants to see her team fail. She bothers Jace causing him to turn into Shane. Then she used Infestation on Jace. She was mad that Jace won. Stunfisk fires April and the rest of the eliminated contestants as interns. Jodi tells April to shut up and calls her a bitch. Jace calls April a poison and told her off causing everyone to cheer. Jace paralyzed April before she could attack him. Then Stunfisk tells Totodile (the new intern) to take April to a resort retreat to get rid of her anger. *In '"Paintball Hunters" April is seen killing Jodi and Jace. Then April proposes to Mark and lived in a log cabin together while Vile's head is mounted on a wall. At the end of the episode, Jace was eliminated and April starts to apologize until the episode just ends in a cliffhanger. *In '''"Dare To Be Stupid" '''April is seen at the peanut gallery along with the eliminated contestants. She is aware that Joey and Sabina had crushes on each other since in Winter Blunderland. April dared them to confess thier love to each other. Trivia *Mark and April were the first ones to be a couple on the Groovy Genosects. *April wears a lot of make up. *April and Mark are known as the 'moth couple' even though April is a butterfly. *April was the second character eliminated from The Groovy Genosects. *She can be annoying sometimes especially if she and Mark makes out in public. *April was whiny, bitchy and psychotic and held a grudge against Jace for a few episodes. Category:Total Pokemon Reloaded